In a multi-link rear suspension system, an upper arm is generally directly coupled to a rear wheel house panel. However, the coupling portion of the upper arm and rear wheel house panel takes up a lot of room in the trunk room. Furthermore, the road shocks directly transmitted toward the vehicle body through the upper arm increases noise in the passenger compartment and deteriorates ride comfort.
Thus, vehicles employing the multi-link rear suspension system have recently been developed to maximize the space of the trunk room, reduce noise, and improve vehicle ride.